Talk:Omen of the Gleeks
OMG! I love Glee! Can OCs be in it? I can't wait... :) 4 the 4est! 00:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm only using characters from the books, actually. But you can help discuss once I put up the nominations.--Shaf Girl 00:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Sue Sylvester Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) is head coach of the cheerleading squad or "Cheerios", and the Glee Club's "arch-nemesis". Lynch states that Sue is "pure evil and doesn't hide it", having been created as a product of Murphy, Brennan and Falchuck's "inner mean girl". Discussing Sue's treatment of the students, Lynch has stated: "She's not above engaging in inappropriate behavior with minors. She somehow manages to be horrible and really delightful at the same time." With regards to her motivation, Lynch explained: "Sue will do whatever it takes to win. If that means she has to prostitute herself or take advantage of a 16-year-old boy, she'll do it. It's all about power and winning. That's her entire world view." Nominations Yellowfang—-She’s got dry humor and can be snappish like Sue. Plus she’s an Original Series character, so she most likely will be older than the cats that are meant to be students. The only problem I see in Yellowfang is that she doesn’t have the same ambition as Sue. Sandstorm—-I see her as an ambitious character, and she’s nasty. She’s also an OS character. But let’s be honest, Sandstorm’s not very funny, and Sue’s humor is a big part of what makes Glee so awesome. And since Firestar is playing Will, and Sue and Will fight constantly, there might be this feeling of, “Wow, this is awkward cuz they’re mates in the books.” Hollyleaf—-Both she and Sue are relatively insane for heartstring-tugging reasons. And the ambitious factor works. But with Hollyleaf as a Power of Three character, some of the students may end up older than her. How’s that for awkward? Plus, she’s the granddaughter of Firestar, whose playing a teacher that’s supposedly younger than Sue. Now you guys get to discuss. Now you guys discuss.--Shaf Girl 00:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Who I Think Sue Should Be I personally think that it should be Yellowfang. Just me talking. 4 the 4est! 02:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I vote for Yellowfang as Sue! --Braveheart You must find Skyclan... 18:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright, Yellowfang is now Sue Sylvester.--Shaf Girl 00:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Emma Pillsbury Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays) is the school's mysophobic guidance counselor who has romantic feelings for Will. Mays has deemed Emma an "amazing" character to play, explaining: "I don't find that female characters are always written with a lot of depth, but she's so well defined on the page. Sure, she's terrified of germs and in love with a married man, so seeing her as the voice of reason for the kids is amazing." Emma's relationship with Will will continue to grow, as "she has these moments of clarity when she's talking to Will because he calms her." In an attempt to get over Will, Emma begins dating football coach Ken Tanaka, becoming engaged to him in the episode "Vitamin D". Nominations Spottedleaf—-Calm, Original Series character, guidance to other cats, relationship with Firestar...Spottedleaf fits a lot of Emma's qualities. Except I don't see how a cat afraid of germs could handle all those battle wounds. Leafpool—-She's also pretty calm and gives good advice to Jayfeather in the books, similarily to how Emma gives advice to Finn (I'm thinking that Jayfeather may be a possible candidate for Finn). And even though she is (or was) a medicine cat, I can imagine her cringing at bloody wounds more than Spottedleaf, for some reason. One problem is that she is Firestar's daughter, which would make the scenes between Will and Emma very awkward. Mothwing—-She has the kind of "crazy" qualities that Emma has. Not loud-mouth Sue crazy, but more like quiet, big eyes crazy. And also, a medicine cat that doesn't believe in StarClan? That's just about as insane as a guidance counselor who isn't very stable herself. But Will and Emma are supposed to look adorable together, and I can't see MothxFire as adorable. Now you guys discuss.--Shaf Girl 00:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Who I think Emma Should be I think Spottedleaf -Gahhh It's a Cow!!! 01:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Spottedleaf, for sure. - Braveheart You must find Skyclan... 18:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Spottedleaf wins!--Shaf Girl 22:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Terri Schuester Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Terri Schuester (Jessalyn Gilsig) is Will's selfish and demanding wife of five years. Gilsig has stated that things will become "sticky" as Terri learns of Will's relationship with Emma, explaining: "Terri is a woman of conviction, so she's going to do whatever it takes to keep her man, even if that means finding this woman and hunting her down". Explaining Terri's motivation with regards to her marriage, Gilsig revealed: "Will's found his calling in the glee club and she feels threatened that he's found something outside of the home that's gonna pull him away from her. She basically will sort of stop at nothing to make Will recommit to her and their life." Nominations Sandstorm—-At one point, I wanted to call this cat "Gingersnap", for obvious reasons. She's nasty and a OS character with a relationship with Firestar. She's his mate for crying out loud! Still, she's a noble cat and I can't see her being all sneaky like Terri is. Squirrelflight—-Okay, she is Firestar's daughter, so that would be pretty freaky. But she's hyper, neurotic about Brambleclaw.....in fact, the whole fiasco that drove Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight apart is very similar to the whole fiasco with Will and Terri. But then again, she's the guy's daughter. *shivers* Hollyleaf—-The third generation of obsessive she-cats, eh? Holly's obsession with the warrior code is similar to Terri's obsession with Will. Yes, she's waaaay too young for him, but she's like Azula from Avatar, you know? She ends up looking like an old hag! Now you guys discuss.--Shaf Girl 00:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Who I think Terri Should Be Sandstorm -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 22:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lol idk if it should be holly or sandy... Sandy! :) MiStY Sandy it is, then. BTW, are you guys just choosing the first cat?--Shaf Girl 03:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Rachel Berry Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) is the talented star of the glee club who is bullied by the Cheerios and football players. Rachel is an overly ambitious and assertive sophomore, with dreams of making it to Broadway. She is Jewish, an only child and has two fathers, an interracial same-sex couple. Michele took the role in Glee because of Rachel's characterization, explaining: "Not only is she a singer, but she has so much heart - I think it's what we need on TV. A show that is filled with heart and love that is funny. It sends an amazing message to kids about the arts and being who you are." Michele described the first thirteen episodes of the series as: "Rachel's journey of finding herself within the glee club", explaining that: "She's learning how to be a team player and work within this group. She's a very strong, driven girl, who's sometimes a little misunderstood." Nominations Cinderpelt—-They're both bouncy balls of energy (he he, balls). And it would definitely fit the crush she has on Will :D Except she is an OS character, and I only like to put those in the adults....and it also depends on who gets chosen to be Finn or Puck, because Rachel develops relationships with them too. Besides, Cinderpelt only fell in love with Firestar. Feathertail—-She's not necessarily the over-energetic type, but I always imagined her having a voice similar to Rachel and acting a lot like Rachel. And if Crowfeather gets chosen to be Finn or Puck, it would definitely fit. Still, Feathertail is pretty popular among the Clans, unlike Rachel, who gets a slushy in her face everyday. Squirrelflight—-Ambicious and energetic--yep, that fits. RachelxFinn or "Puckelberry" mirrors SquirrelxBramble. But Rachel's a "no secrets" type of girl, unlike Squirrelflight, for obvious reasons. Now you guys discuss.--Shaf Girl 00:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Who I think Rachel should be Well, guys? Any ideas?--Shaf Girl 02:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I'd say Feathertail -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 13:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Cinderpelt. 4 the 4est! 22:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) If there's a tie, you guys need to explain additional reasons for you choosing the different cats. If no one else comments, then I'll choose myself based on your arguements.--Shaf Girl 03:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Feathertail. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']]''My Talk'' 19:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Feathertail wins. After this, I'm going to put up the votes for all the main characters, so we don't have to do one poll at a time.--Shaf Girl 23:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it would be better if some of the characters were decided before moving onto the next ones. We'll just try and keep the pace faster.--Shaf Girl 00:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Finn Hudson Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) is star quarterback of the school's football team who risks alienation by his friends to join the Glee Club. Monteith was attracted to the fact that Finn "isn't just a dumb jock", but instead "walks a fine line between following his dreams and balancing what other people expect of him." He is dating cheerleader Quinn, but is conflicted by his growing feelings for Rachel. Quinn later tells Finn she is pregnant and he is the father. Finn intends to support her, unaware the father is actually his best friend Puck. He has a premature ejaculation problem, which causes him to believe he is the father of Quinn's baby despite the fact that they have never had sex. Finn's father was killed in Operation Desert Storm. He tells Quinn's parents that she is pregnant by singing "You're Having My Baby" to her, causing her parents to throw her out. Finn's mother then allows Quinn to move in with them. Nominations Brambleclaw—-He's a big, strong fellow and not very bright, and he has to make some important decisions like Finn. But can BrambleclawxFeathertail really work as well as FinnxRachel? Stormfur—-The choice to leave the Clans and join the Tribe reminds me of Finn leaving the football team to join the Glee club. But Stormfur seems a bit smarter than Finn, and Stormfur with Feathertail......ugh. Crowfeather—-Yet another tom who has to make tough choices, like choosing whether to reconize Leafpool's kits as his own or not, and the Rachel and Finn scenes would be perfect. But I find his personality closer to Puck's, and he's not a big quarterback-sized cat anyway. Who I think Finn should be Put your vote here.--Shaf Girl 00:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Crowfeather :P -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 00:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Definately Crowfeather. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']]''My Talk'' 01:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Crowfeather wins!--Shaf Girl 16:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Mercedes Jones Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley) is "diva-in-training who refuses to sing back-up", with a "flair for fashion". In the pilot episode Mercedes auditions for the glee club by performing "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. Due to Cheerios scheming, Mercedes develops a crush on Kurt, unaware that he is gay. She is hurt when he rejects her, but supportive when he confides his sexuality. After this, the two become especially close friends. Her father is a dentist. Nominations Cinderpelt—-They're both pretty tough and sort-of drama queens (sort-of compared to Rachel, that is), and they both have a soft side. But Cinder, once again, is a bit too old to play a student. Squirrelflight—-She's energetic, and she could definitely bring some drama to the table. Only problem is that Firestar (Will) is her father and Sandstorm (Terri) is her mother, so that would be awkward. Hollyleaf—-I can see her belting some strong high notes like Mercedes and being a diva. Yet Mercedes isn't really a psycopath like "demon spawn" over here. Who I think Mercedes should be Put your vote here.--Shaf Girl 16:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hollyleaf. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']]''My Talk'' 16:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hollyleaf the evil kitty :P -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 13:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hollyleaf, then. I'll post the next vote a little later.--Shaf Girl 04:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Kurt Hummel Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) is a flamboyant singer who is bullied by the football team. In the pilot episode, Kurt auditions for the glee club by performing Mr. Cellophane from the musical Chicago. In an interview with Conan O'Brien, Colfer explains that his character's name is taken from The Sound of Music's Kurt von Trapp and the popular German Hummel figurines. Colfer has explained that Kurt "puts on a very confident, 'I'm better than you' persona, but underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is/was at some point. In later episodes, he goes through an identity crisis, accepting and finding acceptance for who he is. ... He's a tough guy in designer clothes." In the show, Kurt performs "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Murphy selected the song after Colfer relayed a story from his own high school days, whereby his drama teacher refused to let him sing it because of his gender. Nominations Ravenpaw—-I always imagine him as having a sort of youthful, doughy face like Kurt, and there have been certain rumors about his relationship with Barley.......aside from that, he's not exactly a "flamboyant" cat. Stormfur—-He reminds me of Kurt, okay? I can see him comforting Crowfeather and fighting with Feathertail. He also seems a pretty open cat, not afraid to speak out. Still, he's not a real fashion diva, is he? Other than the mud streaks the Tribe cats wear.... Graystripe—-Sure, he's the same age as Firestar, but I can see him being flamboyant AND a fashion diva. Even if he is a little smelly..... Now you guys discuss.--Shaf Girl 00:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Who I think Kurt should be I think it should be Stormfur. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']]''My Talk'' 17:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Stormfur Mixty <3 Stormfur SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 13:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Stormfur it is.--Shaf Girl 00:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Noah Puckerman Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Mark Salling) is Finn's best friend and football team-mate, who initially disapproves of Finn joining the glee club. Salling found it challenging to make the character "more than two-dimensional so he can be likeable at the same time", which necessitated "finding the balance between arrogance and cocky and sensible and likeable". Salling gained 20 pounds (9.1 kg) before filming the pilot episode in order to better embody his football playing character. He then lost 30 pounds for a scene which required him to be toned which he described as "an extreme experience". Series creator Ryan Murphy was surprised by the positive fan response to the pairing of Puck and Rachel. He described it as "strange and bizarre", explaining that he had believed fans would prefer for Rachel to be with Finn. As a result of the response, Murphy planned to revisit their romance later in the season. Nominations Brambleclaw—-A muscular football dude who is actually kind on the inside. But he's a sort of overly-noble dude, not someone I would imagine lining cupcakes with weed just to make a quick buck. Hawkfrost—-Also tough, and very loyal to his family (to Tigerstar, at least, like Puck is to his mom). Yet I've never seen a really soft side of Hawky, unless you count when he was trying to persuade Brambleclaw. Lionblaze—-Not quite as muscular, but definitely an athletic dude. But Puck doesn't seem as lovy-dovy to his siblings or friends as Lionblaze. Now you guys discuss.--Shaf Girl 00:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Who I think Puck should be Brambleclaw 4 the 4est! 21:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I see no one else is voting, so it's Brambleclaw.--Shaf Girl 21:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Quinn Fabray Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron) is Finn's girlfriend who is head of the Cheerios and president of the celibacy club. She is described by Agron as Rachel's enemy, and "terrible, the meanest girl". Quinn joins the glee club from the second episode, because her boyfriend Finn is a member, and cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester wants her to bring the club down from the inside. In the episode "Preggers", Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant and tells him that the baby is his despite the fact the real father is his best friend Puck. In "Vitamin D", Quinn admits that she likes and has fun in glee club, and agrees to give her baby to Will's wife Terri. Quinn is kicked off the cheerleading team by Sue for being pregnant in the episode "Mash-Up". When her parents learn of her pregnancy, they throw her out of their home and she moves in with Finn and his mother. In the episode "Mattress", Quinn tries to rejoin the Cheerios, to be in the team's yearbook photograph, but ultimately decides she would rather be a part of the glee club, where she feels accepted. In "Sectionals", Finn learns from Rachel that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby. He assaults Puck and refuses to talk to Quinn. Quinn tells Puck that she wishes to deal with her pregnancy by herself. Nominations Squirrelflight—-Really hyper like a cheerleader, and the whole Puck and Quinn thing would work. But Quinn doesn't seem much like a Squirrely to me; she lacks that Squirrelyness. Leafpool—-She's bratty and calm all at once sometimes, like Quinn, and the Finn and Quinn scenes would be great. But Leafpool seems nicer than Quinn and less energetic than a cheerleader. Cinderpelt—-Also very energetic and not ready to back down from other cats/people. But she's definitely nicer than Quinn. Who I think Quinn should be Leafpool and Cinderpelt would look really weird with Brambleclaw as Puck, so it's Squirrelflight for me. 4 the 4est! 23:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Squirrelflight. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']]''My Talk'' 06:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Squirrelflight.ConfettifernAnd a happy Leaf-bare!14:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Squirrelflight it is. I'll try to get the next vote up by today.--Shaf Girl 18:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Tina Cohen-Chang Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) is an initially shy member of the glee club. She auditions for the club in the pilot episode singing "I Kissed a Girl". In "Preggers", Tina is awarded the solo song "Tonight" from the musical West Side Story which Rachel wanted for herself. She is willing to let Rachel have the song, but when Will refuses the switch, Rachel quits the club. Tina has feelings for fellow glee club member Artie. They go on a date in the episode "Wheels", but Artie is hurt when she confesses she has been faking her speech impediment since the sixth grade. She explains that her stutter drove people away, which is what she wanted, but as part of the glee club, she no longer wishes to drive people away. Nominations Cinderpelt--She's very sweet and friendly like Tina. But she is not shy at all. Leafpool--Sweet and calm and not as extroverted as, say, Squirrelflight. But it's hard to see Leafy crushing on anyone other than Crowfeather, and Crow is playing Finn, not Artie. Mothwing--Definitely friendly and shy. But I can't see her crushing on anyone at all. Who I think Tina should be Mothwing. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']]''My Talk'' 17:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I think so. My vote goes to Mothing. ConfettifernAnd a happy Leaf-bare! 19:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Mothwing wins!--Shaf Girl 23:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nominations for Artie Abrams Description of Glee character (provided by Wikipedia): Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale) is a guitarist and paraplegic manual wheelchair user. McHale describes Artie as: "what you would call a nerd. He loves Glee Club with all his heart and uses it to escape the big bad world that high school can be just like the other members of Glee Club." He found it challenging to adapt to the fact Artie is in a wheelchair, explaining: "Coming from a dance background, I instinctually want to start dancing or tapping my foot to the music. So, I've been learning how to keep that under control and how quickly being in the wheelchair becomes natural." In the episode Wheels, it is revealed that Artie's disability was caused by a car accident when he was eight. He goes on a date with Tina, but feels betrayed when she confesses she has been faking her own disability, a speech impediment. Nominations Ravenpaw--He's a bit of a nerdy guy to me. On the other hand, he's an OS character, so.... Graystripe--His sense of humor is similar to Artie's. At least, I find it that way. But he, too, is an OS character. Jayfeather--Hey, look, he has a disability! But he's a bit more snappish than Artie. Who I think Artie should be For some reason, I can see Ravenpaw in a wheelchair AND playing a guitar, so I'll go with him. Although him and Mothwing...not right. But JayxMoth isn't right...either...but yeah, I'll go with Raven. Curious Happy New Meow! 02:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Same here. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']]''My Talk'' 21:05, January 1, 2010 Hey Shaf, I was just saying I would mostly expect Crowfeather to me Kurt. Just because when he was a little younger he was like all that, or you could mabe consider Berrynose he looks Gay enough! XD --KittyKat A meow meow meow 04:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Defintley Ravenpaw. --Whitestorm17 04:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Seems Ravenpaw wins. I must say, a few of these votes surprised me. We have a very odd cast of cats on our hands (or paws, I should say). If at all possible, I want to wait until I get Glee on DVD to write the stories, just so I can make them seem almost exactly like the episodes. If I can find the full pilot episode somewhere online (I already tried Youtube), then I can do it earlier. But if I can't find the first episode online and I don't get the DVD by the end of January, I'll start writing the stories anyways. After all, I want to start this series in Joking January. As for all the other characters, I'll come up with the cast myself. If you have any questions, feel free to put them below this little spiel or ask me on my talk page.--Shaf Girl 18:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I decided to postpone it to April. I'm way too busy right now and by then I should have the episodes as references. I can't remember all of Sue's fantastic one-liners, and they must be in the stories!--Shaf Girl 23:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) SUE/YELLOWFANG?!?!?! WHY IS SUE YELLOWFANG?!?!?! SUE HATES WILL!!!! "I thought I could smell the cookies the elves that live in your hair were baking." OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!! SUE SAID THAT TO WILL!!! *frustration* IT HAS TO BEEEEEEEEE TIGERSTAR!!!! TIGERSTAR HATES FIRESTAR!!!! SUE HATES WILL!!!! Get it?!?!? And the asian couple as MothxLion?!?!? OH MAI GAWD!!!!! you messed it up seriously, dude, no offense. 19:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC)